Seals are used in many applications to prevent or limit the flow of a gas or liquid from one side of the seal to another side of the seal. For example, seals are used in many areas within a gas turbine engine to seal the gas path of the engine. The performance of gas path seals affects engine component efficiency. For example, the loss of secondary flow into the gas path of a turbine engine has a negative effect on engine fuel burn, performance/efficiency, and component life. A metal w-seal or a non-metallic rope seal can be used to seal or limit secondary flow between segmented or full-hoop turbine components. However, exposure to significant relative deflections between adjacent components and/or elevated temperatures can preclude the use of these types of seals or decrease their longevity. If subjected to significant deflections, a w-seal will deform and become ineffective. Using a higher strength material improves deflection capability somewhat, but generally at the expense of limiting temperature capability. Wear resistance can be a problem as well in an environment of significant relative motion. A rope seal typically has high temperature capability but has less relative flexibility.
Improvements in seal design are therefore needed in the art.